The present invention generally relates to a user interface system, and more particularly, to a user interface system in which a retrieval request for a retrieval system or the like and retrieval processing of the system can quickly be effected.
A conventional system is, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 223883/1974, arranged such that the retrieval processing is initiated after the user has completely inputted all the retrieval request sentences in natural language by use of a keyboard.
If the user inputs the retrieval request sentences in natural language, free inputting is practicable. On the other hand, there arises a problem in which an error in input of a key is created, resulting in troublesomeness, because a good deal of key inputting operations are required as compared with an iconoscope or a mouse.
In the prior art system, syntactic and semantic analysis are effected after the user has finished inputting the retrieval request sentences. Subsequently, the retrieval corresponding to the result of analysis is initiated. For this reason, there is created such a defect that a response of retrieval is delayed.